If I Could Just Hold You Tonight
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: C'est la Saint-Valentin, et Greg n'est pas prêt de l'oublier. Au labo, tout le monde semble décidé à lui rappeler. Mais cette fête promet-elle vraiment d'être si mauvaise que ça ? Slash, Nick/Greg. Ma fiction de Saint Valentin.


Série : Les Experts - Las Vegas

Pairing : Nick/Greg

Spoiler, situation de l'histoire : Pas de spoilers. Je ne saurais pas vraiment situer l'histoire. Cela fait en tout cas plusieurs années que Greg est dans l'équipe, je dirais que ça se passe dans la saison juste avant qu'il ne quitte le laboratoire pour aller sur le terrain ^^ Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir vu un épisode en particulier pour comprendre, donc ^^

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien des Experts T.T Sinon, l'épisode du marriage de Nick et Greg existerait depuis longtemps :D

Histoire : Avant tout, ceci est du **Slash**. Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas :) Sinon, soyez les bienvenu(e)s ! X3 Quand au récit, pas grand chose à dire comme résumé. _C'est la Saint-Valentin, et Greg n'est pas prêt d'oublier ça..._

Autre : A propos des musiques. J'ai écrit cette histoire en écoutant surYoutube toutes les reprises du groupe _Boyce Avenue_. Mais écoutez ce que vous voulez bien sûr XD Par contre, il y a deux musiques introduites dans mon histoire, que j'ai signalées par des astérisques. Loisir à vous d'imaginez qu'il s'agit de celles que vous voulez, mais dans mon esprit...

Premier * (Diffusée par le lecteur CD de Greg) : _Supermassive Black Hole - Muse_

Deuxième * (Diffusée dans le resto-bar _John's Home_) : _A Thousand Miles - _Reprise des _Boyce Avenue_

Notes de l'auteur : J'ai écrit cette histoire le jour de la Saint Valentin 2011. Et cette année, je me suis décidée à le mettre sur mon ordi, et le poster le 14 février sur . Et je l'ai fait ! X3 *contente* J'me suis très bien amusée à écrire cette histoire, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire. Le titre provient des lyrics de la chanson "A Thousand Miles", en passant ^^ Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tous ! Comme j'ai dit à mon amie ce matin : Certains ont rendez vous avec leurs petit(e)s ami(e)s. Moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec mes fanfictions :D XD

**If I Could Just Hold You Tonight**

Greg faisait très peu souvent attention aux dates. Oh bien sûr, il était le premier à se souvenir de choses comme « C'est Noël ! » ou « C'est l'anniversaire de Papa ! ». Pour les grandes occasions, il était du genre de ceux qui font le décompte sur leur calendrier. Mais pour le reste, c'était « vivre au jour le jour ». Ça lui suffisait, c'était son mode de vie et il n'y voyait que des avantages. Sans compter que ses neurones mettaient toujours un moment à émerger du sommeil après son réveil, effaçant tout souvenir du jour qu'il était.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le chimiste sortit de son lit ou avala son bout de pain avec une tasse de café, il n'eut aucunement l'impression que ce mercredi était spécial. Il ne prit pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à son agenda – pourquoi l'aurait-il fait après tout ? – et sortit dans le froid du début de soirée, prêt à partir au laboratoire.

Encore un peu endormi, baillant sans retenue, ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut au volant de sa voiture et traversa la ville illuminée de Las Vegas que la mémoire lui revint – avec un petit coup de pouce de son environnement, avouons-le.

Ces cœurs, ces cupidons, ce rose, ces lumières clignotantes, ces fleurs, _ces_ _couples_… Le regard de Greg tomba sur la radio de son véhicule. 18 :00 PM – 14 février… _Saint-Valentin._ Le mot claqua dans sa tête comme une voile de navire perdu dans la tempête. Très désagréable… Aussitôt, sa bonne humeur s'évapora et il poussa un long soupir, ses épaules s'affaissant. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Pas qu'il tenait à s'en rappeler, non plus… Autour de lui, les passants paraissaient très bien s'adapter à cet événement annuel.

Un jeune homme au bord de la rue, bouquet de roses serré contre lui, s'approchait d'une fille de son âge qui le fixait avec des yeux étincelants. Un couple s'embrassait à l'entrée d'un restaurant, et un autre rigolait en marchant main dans la main. Une adolescente attendait avec un grand sourire devant un cinéma, cherchant du regard son partenaire. Une femme s'appuyait contre son compagnon sur un banc, l'air apaisé et comblé. _Stop. _Greg se concentra sur la route, entouré de panneaux et d'affiches lui montrant malgré tout quelle « fête » était célébrée. Non. Ça ne le touchait absolument pas. Il s'en foutait après tout. Il en fallait bien plus pour lui pourrir sa journée – enfin, sa soirée – de travail… Ce n'était qu'un mercredi comme les autres. Il n'y avait pas de raison de penser le contraire… Hm… Greg _détestait_ la Saint Valentin.

Il gara sa voiture dans le parking du bâtiment de la police scientifique et reclaqua la portière derrière lui. Il traina ses baskets et s'efforça de paraître normal, affichant un air guilleret sur son visage. Ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait le courage et l'énergie de distribuer des blagues à ses collègues, aujourd'hui. De toute manière, ils auraient sûrement tous la tête ailleurs.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première Saint Valentin comme _celle-ci_... Mais c'était peut-être ça le problème. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit différente des dernières… Il regrettait presque les années où il profitait juste de cette occasion pour se trouver de nouvelles conquêtes, sans se prendre la tête. Oh, il n'était pas du genre à désespérer de sa situation en se renfermant sur lui-même et en jetant l'éponge, bien du contraire. Mais pour une fois malgré tout, il sentit son cœur se serrer et un vide lui envahir la poitrine douloureusement.

En un sens, ce début de Saint Valentin se déroula exactement comme le jeune scientifique s'y était attendu.

Quand il arriva dans la salle de pause, Catherine et Warrick étaient en train de se parler, s'observant sans ciller, une tendre expression sur leurs traits. N'importe qui aurait pu ressentir le bonheur qu'ils dégageaient. Greg n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression de faire tâche qu'à l'instant où il ouvrit la porte vitrée et brisa leur contact visuel alors qu'ils se tournaient vers lui. Il les salua d'un simple bonjour, ne se souciant pas de savoir ce qu'ils penseraient de son manque d'entrain. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise dans un coin et ses deux coéquipiers reprirent aussitôt leur conversation, avec tant de légèreté que le blond se demanda s'ils s'étaient déjà invités à sortir ensemble après l'enquête. A moins qu'ils attendent la fin du travail pour aborder le sujet. Inconsciemment, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, il redressa la tête en souriant, s'attendant à voir apparaître l'unique personne qui aurait pu illuminer sa soirée. Mais ce fut la voix de Sara qui lui parvint, et son regard pétillant qu'il croisa. Il cacha sa frustration pendant qu'elle échangeait quelques paroles avec Catherine et Warrick. La jeune femme le repéra et alla s'installer en face de lui, le saluant d'un clin d'œil.

- Hey !

- Salut Sara, comment ça va ?

- Super, et toi ? Alors, notre Don Juan s'est déniché une conquête pour ce soir ?

_Ouch_. Evidemment, après toutes ses fanfaronnades pour s'amuser à propos de son succès, ce genre de questions, il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter d'en recevoir. Surtout de la part de sa meilleure amie incapable de ne pas le taquiner pendant plus d'une heure. Il toussa et décida de feindre l'étonnement.

- Ce soir ?

- Heu… Allô, planète Terre ! C'est la Saint Valentin, Greg !

- Oooh, ça ! Bah, je m'en fous un peu de cette fête tu sais… Je veux dire, j'ai pas besoin de ça pour me trouver quelqu'un !

Il avait espéré que cette dernière réplique écarterait tout soupçon, au cas où sa voix ne sonnerait pas avec autant d'assurance qu'il l'aurait voulu. C'était sous-estimer son amie. Elle perdit aussitôt son air amusé et pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée. Plus d'une fois, Greg l'avait soupçonnée d'avoir deviné _la vérité_, mais si c'était le cas elle avait choisi de ne pas le montrer et ne pas lui en parler. Il lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant, et comprenait pourquoi sa meilleure amie était Sara et personne d'autre.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'aurait pas échappé à un interrogatoire intensif si Gil Grissom n'était pas apparu dans la pièce à cet instant. Sara se retourna vers lui et Greg ne manqua pas l'expression attendrie qui envahit le regard qu'elle posait sur leur supérieur.

- Dites donc, vous tous… Vous ne devriez pas avoir commencé le travail ?

Warrick se plaignit en rigolant à cette remarque, mais se leva quand même de sa chaise, imité par Catherine. Ils sortirent de la salle de repos avec un petit salut de la main pour Grissom, qui leur répondit de se dépêcher et disparaitre d'un autre geste. Greg s'étira et se redressa à son tour avec Sara. Grissom les attendit en souriant, et pour finir, le chimiste décida de bifurquer dans un couloir pour les laisser seuls, même si son laboratoire était du côté opposé.

Il fourra les mains dans ses poches et continua de marcher d'un pas lent et posé, lorsqu'une silhouette familière accourant vers lui le figea sur place. Un réel sourire étira enfin ses lèvres dès que Nick Stokes s'arrêta en face de lui, essoufflé.

- Greggo ! Comment ça va ?

- Heu… Ça va et toi ? Un problème ?

Le Texan se passa une main dans ses cheveux foncés et avala sa salive.

- J'suis un peu à la bourre… T'aurais pas vu Sara par hasard ? Elle est déjà partie sur le terrain ?

- Non non, elle est avec Grissom.

- Ouf, génial ! Bon, j'espère que je ne vais pas interrompre une demande en mariage…

Greg rigola et murmura avec exagération.

- Dis pas ça près d'elle Nick, elle t'entend et t'es un CSI mort…

Nick sourit à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire, la serrant chaleureusement.

- Merci du conseil ! Ironisa-t-il. Allez, on se voit tout à l'heure !

Le CSI parti sans attendre, mais Greg resta où il était sans bouger. Il avait l'étrange impression d'encore ressentir la pression de la main de son ami, son bras entier parcourut de fourmillements. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'aiguille du baromètre de son moral montait étonnamment haut. Sans raison particulière, bien sûr…

Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à retomber, et le scientifique retrouva son humeur maussade. Cette dernière refit d'abord surface au fil du temps qui s'écoulait depuis sa petite entrevue avec Nick. Ensuite, l'atmosphère de la Saint Valentin qu'il aurait pu trouver attendrissante il y a plusieurs années mais voulait fuir actuellement sembla impossible à éviter, le pourchassant sans cesse. C'était presque ironique, Greg en aurait rigolé de fatigue. Quoiqu'il fasse, le sujet revenait.

Cela commença avec Archie.

Le jeune informaticien affichant un air de bienheureux, Greg avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Pas très malin, c'est vrai. Son ami lui avait immédiatement montré sa belle boîte de chocolats en forme de cœur, et s'était fait un plaisir de lui raconter avec détails la manière dont il 1) Avait rencontré cette sublime fille la semaine précédente 2) Avait flashé sur elle 3) L'avait invitée pour la Saint Valentin 4) Avait décidé de lui acheter un cadeau.

Greg s'était efforcé de 1) le féliciter 2) l'encourager et 3) lui souhaiter bonne chance, avant de déguerpir, encore un peu plus démoralisé que précédemment.

Le Docteur Robbins décida malheureusement de s'y mettre.

Le chimiste n'était en sa compagnie que depuis une dizaine de minutes que le légiste lui avait fait part de ses hésitations pour sa soirée de Saint Valentin avec sa femme. S'habiller d'un costume ou normalement ? Restaurant, cinéma, ou les deux ? Ou bien un concert peut-être ? Des fleurs, trop banal ? Un bijou ? Oui mais, le mieux, collier ou bracelet ? Ou quelque chose d'encore plus original ? Lui demander avant, ou lui faire la surprise, pour l'invitation ? Etre naturel, ou plus drôle que d'habitude ? A moins qu'elle préfère plus romantique ?

Greg aurait cru entendre un gamin préparant une soirée pour sa première petite amie, tout en s'étonnant que Robbins sache encore faire des surprises à sa femme après tout ce qu'il déclarait lui avoir offert. Gentil, désireux de conserver son image joyeuse, et touché par l'excitation du Docteur, le jeune blond avait pourtant plaisanté avec lui et accepté cette discussion. Il ne s'était même pas étonné de voir Robbins lui souhaiter une joyeuse Saint Valentin avant de partir. Mais au fond de lui, Greg s'était mis à l'envier d'avoir le droit de toutes ces hésitations de préparations de cadeaux… Parce que pour pouvoir hésiter, il fallait quelqu'un à qui offrir tout ça…

Lui qui ne se croyait pas romantique, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rêvasser un instant à la tendre vision d'un 14 février soir en compagnie d'un _certain_ Texan… Mais autant désirer la Lune, et c'était avec un grognement qu'il était retourné à son labo.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Mia de se joindre à l'association RGLSV (Rappelons à Greg La Saint Valentin).

Alors qu'il était venu bavarder avec elle, n'ayant aucune analyse à faire, elle avait entreprit de lui parler de sa journée avant le travail. Elle avait passé des heures à s'occuper de la Saint Valentin de son frère de 20 ans. D'abord, elle l'avait emmené – sans doute de force – faire les boutiques pour acheter de beaux vêtements, et un cadeau – dont elle avait du lui imposer le choix. Ensuite, de ses dons d'entremetteuse, elle avait réussi à organiser un rendez-vous avec la fille qu'il appréciait, et l'avait convaincu – sûrement après maintes menaces persuasives – de l'inviter à un dîner. Elle espérait bien que son petit frère passe à l'étape suivante après – quitte à l'enfermer dans son appartement avec sa nouvelle copine.

Mia avait assuré à Greg qu'il avait de la chance d'être fils unique, après avoir subit un tel épuisement à arranger tout cette histoire pour son cadet – même si le chimiste la suspectait d'y avoir en réalité prit plaisir.

Le scientifique avait hoché de la tête, perdu dans ses pensées, et était retourné dans son propre laboratoire. Nick aussi avait beaucoup de frères et sœurs en y réfléchissant. Est-ce-que lui aussi, il avait arrangé des coups pour eux ? Ou ces derniers l'avaient-ils déjà poussé à faire des déclarations de Saint Valentin ?

Greg avait soupiré et levé les yeux au ciel, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Sara devine ses sentiments, il n'était même plus capable de penser à autre chose. Enfin, il avait une excuse aujourd'hui pour n'avoir que ça en tête : Saint Valentin, pas vrai ?

Il eut droit à un moment de répit cependant lorsqu'il croisa le légiste David. Le jeune homme ne mentionna pas une seule fois le 14 février. Ah, oui, sauf une fois. Mais ce « Joyeuse Saint Valentin Greg ! » avec un _vrai_ cœur _saignant_ qu'il tenait dans _sa main_, provenant d'une _vraie_ personne qu'il venait de _disséquer_ n'eut comme effet sur le chimiste que de lui arracher un petit sourire tordu par une grimace de dégoût. Il faudrait vraiment qu'un jour, il ait une discussion avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui, à propos de l'inquiétant sens de l'humour des légistes…

Greg décida d'arrêter de s'étonner qu'on lui parle de la Saint Valentin quand ce fut au tour de Hodges. Comme on dit… « _Y'a des jours, comme ça… »_

Son ainé était entré dans son laboratoire, jetant un coup d'œil réprobateur au lecteur CD de Greg – qui pourtant était éteint – et s'était approché du jeune scientifique, mine de rien. Décidant de ne pas tourner autour du pot pendant une heure, Greg l'avait questionné sur ce qu'il voulait et Hodges avait entreprit de lui demander – entre quelques toussotements faussement gênés – comment faisait-il pour inviter une personne et être presque sûr d'obtenir une réponse positive. Le blond avait alors eu du mal à cacher sa surprise de voir son collègue accepter de mettre sa fierté de côté pour lui poser cette question. Même si Hodges avait certifié qu'il demandait ça pour un ami, qu'il n'en avait pas besoin lui, le grand séducteur qu'il était…

L'espace d'un instant, Greg avait alors failli répliquer que s'il n'était pas sûr d'obtenir une réponse positive, il n'invitait tout simplement pas la personne. Situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement… Mais il s'était rattrapé à temps. Tout d'abord parce qu'Hodges ne l'aurait plus lâché pour savoir de qui il parlait, mais aussi parce qu'il désirait sincèrement l'aider. Pour une fois que son ainé osait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un… Le chimiste avait ensuite taquiné quelques minutes de plus Hodges, lui donnant des conseils de drague dans cette atmosphère tendue qui caractérisait si bien leur relation « rivaux-potes » - Greg hésitait encore sur la façon dont Hodges le considérait.

La « malchance » de Greg ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là, alors qu'il avait décidé que cette journée avait dépassé son stade « d'insupportable ». S'apercevant qu'il lui manquait un certain produit dans son laboratoire, il décida d'aller voir Henry Andrews afin de lui en emprunter, dans le cas où il en aurait besoin pour une analyse. Mais alors qu'il traversait le couloir, de la musique s'échappant des écouteurs de son Ipod et diffusant dans ses oreilles « Halloween » de Marilyn Manson – ce qui était mieux qu'une musique de Saint Valentin vu son humeur – il croisa Ecklie Conrad. Il fut d'abord frappé par son sourire, ses cheveux coiffés soigneusement, et son costume neuf. Puis, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte pendant quelques secondes, un sur trop de parfum envahit les sens du chimiste. Et enfin, celui-ci s'interrogea sur la possibilité d'avoir pénétré dans un monde parallèle quand il lui sembla voir son Grand Patron siffloter de joie. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il n'était malheureusement pas prêt d'oublier cette image…

Arriva donc ensuite le tour du jeune et gentil Henry. Le toxicologue avait accueilli Greg d'un grand sourire, et celui-ci avait vite deviné que _Le Sujet_ allait finir par revenir. Alors qu'Henry cherchait le produit dont le blond avait besoin, ils s'étaient mis à discuter de tout et de rien, comme il leur arrivait souvent de faire. Jeux vidéos, films, magasines, météo, vacances,… Tout y était passé. Au labo, pour ainsi dire tout le monde adorait Henry. Il semblait sortir tout droit de la caricature du mignon, naïf et innocent garçon d'école primaire. Seul Hodges, par moments, paraissait avoir quelque chose contre lui. Mais Greg savait que la raison n'était autre que Wendy, pour qui les deux scientifiques avaient un petit faible. Toujours était-il qu'Henry avait fini par demander à Greg s'il savait que chaque odeur pouvait représenter une image visuelle, un souvenir, ou un sentiment. Le chimiste avait haussé un sourcil intrigué, et le toxicologue avait alors déclaré que grâce à son métier, il avait pu remarquer ce genre de comportement.

Il avait alors expliqué à Greg, sourire aux lèvres que…

- La cannelle rappelait souvent quelque chose de chaleureux, de doux, tel le chocolat.

- Le feu de bois faisait remonter des souvenirs d'enfance, comme les journées passées chez les grands-parents.

- La menthe, rafraichissante, envoyait une image de froid, de pureté, d'énergie.

- L'herbe coupée faisait penser à la campagne, aux grands espaces.

- Une odeur sucrée déclenchait bien évidemment la faim, mais également la bonne humeur.

- L'agréable senteur d'une nouvelle lessive renvoyait souvent à ses souvenirs de sa mère, ou à l'idée d'une maison dans laquelle on se sentait « chez soi ».

- Le cerveau enregistrait plus facilement un souvenir lorsque celui-ci comportait une odeur nous ayant marquée à cet instant.

- A force de sentir trop souvent la même senteur, on finissait par ne plus la distinguer.

- D'où le fait que l'on ne sentait pas sa propre « odeur personnelle » mais que les autres y arrivaient.

- Souvent, l'odeur personnelle était également celle que l'on retrouvait dans le lieu où l'on habitait.

- Les relations étaient parfois influencées par les odeurs, le courant pouvant immédiatement bien passer si l'on appréciait l'odeur corporelle de son interlocuteur, sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Et enfin, que l'odeur de la personne dont on était amoureux était souvent celle nous touchant le plus, et que l'on mémorisait en une seule seconde.

Greg était certain que Henry lui avait dit bien plus que tout ça, mais il n'avait pas tout mémorisé, ayant eu du mal à suivre le toxicologue qui s'était emballé dans tous ses raisonnements. Après quoi, il avait poussé un long soupir et avait fixé son bureau. Greg s'était retourné pour suivre son regard, et y avait alors vu un bouquet de tulipes rouges. Le chimiste avait jeté un regard interrogatif à Henry, qui était devenu de la même couleur que ses fleurs. Il avait bafouillé que c'était pour quelqu'un à qui il trouvait que l'odeur des tulipes iraient bien. Greg ignorait que cette fleur avait une senteur particulière, ce qu'il avait fait remarquer à son ami. Celui-ci avait encore plus perdu de son assurance, et il s'était empressé de donner au blond le produit qu'il était venu chercher, avant de lui dire qu'il avait beaucoup de travail à faire en le poussant presque hors de la pièce.

Cet épisode avec Henry avait en réalité plus amusé Greg qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver avec ironie que sa journée ressemblait de plus en plus à un show comique d'une chaîne télévisée de mauvaise qualité. Sérieusement, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'on le laisse tranquille dans son laboratoire et qu'il puisse oublier la Saint Valentin ? Aucune.

Il était en train de triller ses éprouvettes, ses microscopes, et ses autres outils d'analyse lorsque Jacqui Franco, avait débarqué dans son labo. Greg s'entendait relativement bien avec la Technicienne des empreintes digitales. Bien que ce soit Mandy qui soit le plus présente pour les aider dans leurs enquêtes, avec Jacqui il y avait quelque chose dont Greg ne se lassait jamais. Les paris. Elle était la seule de toute l'équipe de scientifiques à accepter d'en faire avec lui. Peut-être parce que les gages en cas de perte étaient toujours plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Il n'oublierait jamais la fois où elle avait du porter toute la journée un turban sur la tête… Mais en ce jour, le chimiste n'avait pu retenir un soupir. Il avait de suite su pourquoi elle était là. Quel meilleur jour que la Saint Valentin pour faire des paris ? De plus, dans le groupe des scientifiques, ils étaient tous curieux, et pire que des fans d'une série à l'eau de rose. Toujours à discuter à propos des relations existant dans l'équipe. Greg, lui, n'aimait pas lancer des rumeurs. Mais il aimait en entendre. Et l'avantage avec Jacqui, c'était qu'elle ne révélait jamais le sujet de leurs paris.

Avant même que le blond ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle s'était alors mise à lui lancer les défis. A son avis, qui finirait avec qui ? Qui passerait le premier pas ? Voyant qu'elle n'était pas prête à jeter l'éponge, décidée à prendre sa revanche sur toutes ses défaites, Greg avait fini par la suivre dans son jeu. De toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il connaissait l'équipe mieux que personne. Jacqui avait donc enchainé pari sur pari. Elle avait posé les questions, Greg avait donné ses réponses, écoutant à peine les gages qu'il aurait s'il se trompait.

Warrick/Catherine allaient-ils passer la soirée ensemble ? _Oui._

Henry ou Hodges sortiraient-ils avec Wendy ? _Non._

Elle allait refuser leurs invitations ? _Oui._

Ils allaient quand même lui offrir quelque chose aujourd'hui ? _Oui._

Entre Sara et Grissom, qui ferait le premier pas ? _Sara._

Je t'ennuie, Greg ? _Bah…_

T'as peur de perdre hein ? _Non._

Alors, je t'ennuie ? _Mais non, Jacqui, mais non…_

Tu vas voir, un de ces jours, tu devras subir un de mes gages ! _C'est ce qu'on verra…_

Comment ça va se passer entre Artie et sa nouvelle copine ? _T'es déjà au courant toi… J'parie que ça va se passer super bien._

Nick, seul ou en couple ce soir ? …

A ce « pari », Greg s'était figé, deux flacons en main. Il avait senti sa gorge s'assécher, et son estomac se nouer. Il avait rangé un peu brusquement les deux récipients puis avait haussé des épaules. Jacqui, trop occupée à noter sur un carnet leurs paris, n'avait heureusement pas remarqué son trouble. Greg avait poussé un soupir, le pari résonnant dans sa tête. Il fallait être réaliste. Nick n'avait pas de raison de passer la soirée tout seul. Il était évident qu'il avait du succès auprès des filles, Greg avait souvent entendu Sara et Catherine le taquiner à ce sujet, alors qu'ils revenaient d'interrogatoires de témoins. D'ailleurs, s'il avait voulu, Greg aussi aurait pu passer sa Saint Valentin avec quelqu'un. Mais cette année plus que les autres, il préférait la passer seul, plutôt qu'avec une personne dont il ne cesserait de rêver qu'elle se transforme soudainement en Nick Stokes.

Alors, Greg, Nick, seul ou en couple ce soir ? _…_

Allô, Greg Sanders, t'es toujours avec moi ? _En couple…_

De quoi ? Nick ? _Oui. Maintenant, Jacqui, assez de paris. J'suis sûr que je vais tous les gagner, je m'en voudrais que tu aies trop de gages à devoir réaliser._

Greg s'était forcé à rire, et après un dernier échange de paroles, Jacqui était sortie de son laboratoire. Et le blond s'était laissé tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, se forçant à penser à tout sauf à l'idée que Nick passerait en effet sa Saint Valentin en compagnie d'une jolie fille qui ne se rendrait même pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait.

Le coup de grâce de ce mercredi fut pour finir avec Bobby. Greg avait attendu longuement qu'on lui apporte des preuves à analyser, guettant discrètement par la vitre la silhouette musclée et chaleureuse de Nick. Mais d'un autre côté, il appréhendait une discussion avec son coéquipier Texan. Et si, comme tant d'autres, il lui parlait de la Saint Valentin ? De son rencart ? De ses projets ? Comme dit précédemment, le jeune scientifique n'était pas du genre à déprimer, il avait donc décidé de s'occuper la tête à autre chose, pour éviter de se morfondre encore plus sur son sort. Il était ainsi allé jeter un coup d'œil dans le labo de Bobby, espérant que ce dernier aurait besoin d'une deuxième paire de mains pour ses analyses.

Son collègue laborantin était en effet en train de travailler sur une dizaine d'analyses de balles, et n'avait même pas entendu Greg pénétrer dans la pièce. Il avait sursauté au son de sa voix, et relevé son visage amical parcouru de tâches de rousseur. Il n'avait pas hésité à accepter avec une joie mal dissimulée un peu d'aide et de compagnie. Les deux partenaires s'étaient donc mis à bosser ensemble en bavardant, Bobby s'occupant des balles, Greg se chargeant des douilles, récupérées sur la scène de crime. Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver était arrivé. Après une multitude d'autres sujets, comme cela avait été le cas avec Henry, celui de la Saint Valentin avait fini par pointer le bout de son nez.

« Tu fais quoi pour la Saint Valentin, Greg ? »

« Oh, rien. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais… Et toi ? »

Les joues de Bobby avaient rougi à la question, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui retourne la question – ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il passait plutôt inaperçu en général auprès des autres, malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours présent et à l'écoute de ceux qui le désiraient. Mais ensuite, ses yeux s'étaient mis à pétiller, et il avait lâché sa réponse avec une impatience perçant dans sa voix.

« Je… Je vais passer ma soirée avec ma fille et mon compagnon ! »

Aussitôt, le cœur de Greg s'était serré. Il était au courant pour l'homosexualité de Bobby et pour sa fille qu'il avait eu avec son ex-femme, comme quelques autres membres du labo avec qui le concerné se sentait en confiance. Le jeune blond l'avait toujours admiré d'assumer cette partie de lui, mais en ce 14 février, c'était de l'envie et de l'amertume qu'il avait ressenti. Il n'en avait évidemment pas voulu à Bobby, qui méritait d'être heureux plus que quiconque, rouquin discret, aimable et attendrissant, mais se réjouir pour lui avait été au dessus de ses forces. La seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser, avait été la soirée en perspective qu'il allait passer dans un appartement vide, à se maudire de ne pas avoir eu le courage de se jeter à l'eau et d'avoir gardé ses sentiments cachés derrière des flirts et taquineries. Bobby avait du remarquer son expression attristée, car c'était sa voix qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées.

« Heu… ça va, Greg ? »

« Hein… ? Oh, oui, ça va, désolé. C'est vraiment génial pour toi, Bob' ! »

Oui, c'était génial…

Vidé de toute énergie par ces heureux Valentins et Valentines, c'est ainsi que Greg se retrouva assis sur sa chaise, tête et bras posés sur la table d'analyse, balançant ses pieds dans le vide, son lecteur CD emplissant dans la pièce fermée une musique de Rock, volume à toute puissance_*****_. Il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la batterie, puis sur la guitare électrique, pour ne plus penser à rien. Mais de là à dire que cela fonctionnait… Il donna un ou deux coups de son front sur la surface plane, et poussa un long soupir avant de fermer les yeux.

Cependant, la même chanson n'était toujours pas finie qu'une main se déposa sur le haut de son dos. Il bondit en l'air de surprise, vacilla sur sa chaise, déséquilibré, mais se rattrapa de justesse au bord de la table. Il croisa alors un regard chocolaté teinté d'amusement, et une figure rayonnante qui le gelèrent sur place. Ce ne fut que lorsque Nick pointa du doigt le lecteur CD puis ses oreilles, agitant son autre main devant les yeux de Greg, que celui-ci retrouva ses esprits. D'une poussée de son pied sur le sol, il fit rouler la chaise jusqu'à l'appareil, coupa la musique, puis reglissa auprès de son ami.

- Désolé, commença Nick avec un léger rire, je t'ai appelé mais t'as rien entendu avec ta musique.

- Oh, c'pas grave ! Répliqua son cadet en reprenant de son assurance et en étouffant son pincement au cœur pour plus tard.

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, j'ai quelques trucs à te demander en fait.

- Vas-y, tout ce que tu veux.

- Est-ce-que tu pourrais m'analyser ce cheveu, me dire quelle est la matière de ce truc gris, et essayer de me trouver des empreintes sur ce couteau, pour voir si elles sont registrées, s'il te plait ?

Tout en parlant, Nick tendit à son ami trois sachets contenant les preuves. Greg les prit avec joie et se leva, sautant sur ses pieds.

- Enfin ! S'exclama-t-il. Je commençais à croire qu'on m'avait oublié ! Heureusement que tu es là !

- Voyons, Greggo, comment pourrais-je t'oublier ?

A ce retour de léger flirt, au clin d'œil de Nick, mais également au rougissement de ses joues, le cœur du chimiste retrouva de son entrain et il en oublia presque les pénibles heures précédentes, se focalisant sur la présence de son partenaire. Il sortit le couteau du sac plastique après avoir enfilé des gants, et demanda tout en travaillant dessus.

- Alors, l'enquête, elle avance bien ?

Son ainé – qui s'était appuyé contre la table et ne montrait aucun signe d'un proche départ – lui sourit et le chimiste frissonna en sentant ses yeux se promener sur son corps.

- Eh bien… On verra avec ce que tu nous donneras, mais disons que de toute façon, on patauge moins que pour d'autres anciennes enquêtes.

- C'est déjà ça ! Et comme toujours, grâce à moi, vous allez pouvoir attraper le coupable !

Le CSI roula des yeux et, croisant les bras, sembla décider d'attendre que Greg ait fini son analyse plutôt que de retourner sur le terrain ou avec Sara. Très vite, les deux hommes discutaient et rigolaient, heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble et de se détendre.

- Ah, voilà ! S'écria presque le plus jeune après un moment, interrompant leur discussion à propos de la musique qu'il écoutait juste avant que Nick n'arrive.

- T'as quelque chose ? Demanda ce dernier en se redressant, intrigué.

- Oui ! Les empreintes sur le couteau, elles correspondent à un certain Félix Mardan. Vingt-neuf ans, arrêté une fois pour vol à l'étalage et une seconde fois pour possession de stupéfiant.

- Charmant… T'as une adresse ?

- Oui, sauf s'il en a changé, ce qu'il n'est pas autorisé à faire mais bon…

- Super !

- Et attends, c'est pas fini. Pour le cheveu, l'ADN correspond à un proche de la victime, Julie Renders. Vu les allèles en commun, je dirais qu'il doit s'agir de son père…

- Ah bon ? C'est plutôt bizarre ça… On l'a trouvé sur la scène de crime… Et pour le machin gris ?

- Je comptais m'en occuper maintenant, si t'as le temps pour quelques minutes de plus…

Nick hocha de la tête et s'assit sur la chaise de Greg, sortant son portable de sa poche.

- Oui pas de problème. Merci, j'envoie tes résultats à Warrick, je lui dis de retourner interroger le père, peut-être est-il au courant de quelque chose, et j'le préviens aussi d'envoyer quelqu'un pour aller voir ce fameux Félix.

Le chimiste esquissa un sourire et déposa le « truc gris » sous une lampe pour tester dessus toutes sortes de rayons lumineux. Tandis que son ainé envoyait le message à son ami, le regard de Greg fut alors attiré par deux silhouettes parlant dans le couloir. Il reconnut aussitôt sa meilleure amie et leur superviseur. Sara avait un grand sourire plaqué au visage, et même s'il tournait le dos à Greg, ce dernier était certain qu'il en était de même pour Grissom. A l'évidence, ils ne devaient pas parler du travail. Connaissant son audace, le scientifique en déduisit que Sara avait enfin du oser inviter à dîner l'homme dont elle était amoureuse – pas de chance pour Jacqui qui allait perdre son pari. Automatiquement, les yeux de Greg se posèrent sur Nick, qui en finissait justement avec son téléphone. Il aurait voulu prendre le temps de bien formuler sa question, de peser le pour et le contre, mais les mots lui échappèrent soudainement, faisant une queue de poisson à ses pensées.

- Et alors, tu fais quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin ?

Voilà. Il l'avait demandé. Alors qu'il avait passé des heures à maudire cette question. Pourtant, il craignait la réponse autant qu'il l'attendait avec ardeur. Il n'avait aucun idée de comment il réagirait, ou ce qu'il penserait, lorsque Nick lui annoncerait son planning, mais de toute manière, c'était trop tard pour reculer. Le Texan releva la tête, apparemment surpris par la question. Une lueur indéchiffrable éclaira un instant ses yeux, puis il haussa les épaules.

- Rien…

L'information se transmis au cerveau de Greg avec le même effet qu'une rivière glacée. Son cœur s'emballa – ce qui était stupide mais incontrôlable – et il observa son partenaire comme s'il avait mal compris la réponse. Par sécurité, se sentant plus « protégé » de cette façon, il choisit de taquiner Nick.

- Eh bien… Qui l'aurait cru ?

Le CSI grimaça légèrement puis exerça de son pied une pression sur la jambe de Greg, qui rigola en reculant.

- Parce que t'as quelqu'un, toi ?

_Ouch._ Il l'avait cherché, c'était lui qui avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre… Le chimiste redressa le menton, et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu crois que j'ai besoin de la Saint Valentin pour avoir quelqu'un, moi ?

Nick acquiesça et fit tourner la chaise de quelques centimètres, pivotant sur lui-même.

- Donc, tu as quelqu'un.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Je t'ai vexé, alors.

- Non, c'est heu… un choix.

- Un choix ?

- Oui, je… n'ai vu personne avec qui j'aurais voulu passer une soirée « en amoureux »… Surtout avec une fille dont ce mot ne compte que pour un soir, et qui désire juste ne pas être toute seule pour une fête purement commerciale.

- Eh bien ! – Nick éclata de rire – Je ne savais pas le grand séducteur Greg Sanders romantique !

- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que la Saint Valentin, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

_Ça le faisait, après avoir fanfaronné les autres fois que le jour de la Saint Valentin, il n'aurait que l'embarras du choix…_ Mais s'il se rappelait de ça, Nick n'en montra rien. Il hocha de la tête, pensif, puis changea de sujet.

- Je vois… Alors, cette preuve ? Tu traînes, on dirait !

Soulagé de s'extirper de cette conversation pour le moins gênant et douloureuse, même s'il était celui qui l'avait commencée, Greg se reconcentra sur son analyse en répliquant.

- Tu veux le faire toi-même, peut-être ?

Nick esquissa un sourire amusé et leva les mains devant lui en signe de reddition.

- Non, non ! Très peu pour moi !

- C'est vrai, t'es un mec de terrain, toi… Ironisa le blond.

- Exactement, mon cher Greg ! D'ailleurs, comment ça avance pour toi ? Tu nous rejoins bientôt ?

- Grissom a dit qu'il allait y réfléchir… Mais que de toute manière, pour que je puisse quitter le labo, il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un pour me remplacer.

Un sourire, cette fois chaleureux, étira les lèvres du Texan.

- Ça ferait bizarre de t'avoir avec nous plutôt qu'au laboratoire…

- Parle pour toi… Ah, ça y est ! Ton morceau gris est un morceau de carte de téléphone.

- Une carte… De téléphone ?

- Oui, pourquoi, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Eh bien… La victime de Catherine, on l'a retrouvée avec son téléphone en miette autour d'elle… Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport, mais ça vaut la peine de regarder…

- Si tu veux, je peux comparer ce morceau avec le téléphone de l'enquête de Cath', mais je te promets rien…

- Heu, ouais, ce serait bien… Je vais aller en parler à Catherine alors.

Greg retint un petit soupir et hocha de la tête.

- Bon bah… On se voit plus tard alors ! J'irai demander à Hodges le téléphone.

Nick le remercia d'un autre sourire, puis se dirigea vers la sortie du laboratoire. Mais alors que Greg le suivait du regard, prêt à retourner à ses analyses, le CSI s'arrêta, puis se retourna brusquement.

- Dis, G' ? Ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble après cette enquête ? Plutôt que de passer la soirée tous seuls devant la TV, puisque tout le monde a quelque chose de prévu… C'est toujours mieux d'être avec un pote, non ? Enfin, sauf si tu comptais faire autre chose, hein…

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Ce s'rait vraiment cool !

Une fois de plus, les mots échappèrent à Greg sans qu'il ait eu le temps de les penser, interrompant presque le Texan. Mais ce coup-ci, il n'aurait pas imaginé donner autre réponse que celle-là. L'expression de Nick s'illumina, et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réagir. Il adressa à son cadet un sourire rayonnant, et lança en reculant d'un pas.

- Super ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure alors ! Et oublie pas de m'envoyer les résultats pour le portable !

Le jeune chimiste lui fit un signe de la main pour lui indiquer qu'il s'en souviendrait, puis l'observa s'éloigner dans le couloir, se forçant à rester calme et ne pas bondir en l'air.

Il allait passer la _Saint Valentin_ avec _Nick._ Difficile à croire… Une faible exclamation de joie lui échappa, et il ralluma son lecteur CD, la musique reprenant là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Au fil des heures, son impatience se modéra, et Greg essaya de voir les évènements d'un point de vue plus posé et objectif. Comme Nick l'avait bien précisé, ils allaient boire un verre _entre potes._ Ce n'était pas le moment de se monter la tête pour replonger dans la déception après. Avec le temps, aussi pénible que cela pouvait être, le blondinet avait appris à vivre avec son désir et ses sentiments secrets pour le Texan de l'équipe. Les instants qu'il passait en sa compagnie lui étaient trop précieux pour qu'il n'en profite pas au maximum, se les gâchant à se torturer avec de faux espoirs ou déceptions.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Greg ne tombe sous le charme de Nick. N'ayant pour ainsi dire jamais eut un côté plus attiré par les femmes ou par les hommes, il ne s'était pas refusé à admettre cette attirance ressentie envers le CSI. Cependant, les choses avaient évoluées à un point qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Tandis qu'il appréciait de plus en plus le Texan et qu'une amitié complice naissait entre eux, il s'était rendu compte d'un « détail » marquant. Nick _flirtait_ en retour avec lui. Oh ! Greg, au début, lorsqu'il était encore un « petit nouveau », flirtait avec tout le monde. C'était dans sa nature, dans son attitude. Mais bien sûr, personne ne lui avait rendu ses flirts, c'était tout à fait logique. Certains avaient souri, d'autres avaient roulé des yeux, ou encore l'avaient ignoré. Mais Nick… Nick s'était pris au jeu. D'une manière purement sincère, sans arrière pensée. Ce n'était pas un flirt « Cela va nous mener quelque part après ». C'était un flirt « Pourquoi te repousserais-je ? ». Et cela avait touché Greg bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Petit à petit, il avait totalement abandonné toute attitude flirteuse avec les autres membres de l'équipe. C'est ainsi qu'une relation amicale, fraternelle, mais également ambigüe les avait reliés lui et Nick. Et quand le jeune chimiste avait compris qu'il ressentait bien plus que de l'attirance physique pour son partenaire, les sentiments étaient déjà trop présents que pour pouvoir être étouffés.

Greg n'était que rarement tombé amoureux, et il se devait de l'avouer, cela l'avait un peu effrayé, lui donnant l'impression d'être pris au piège. Ses précédents « coups de foudre » ne lui avaient pas laissé particulièrement de bons souvenirs, de plus… Mais avec Nick, c'était différent. Bon, tout d'abord parce que c'était à sens unique. Mais surtout parce que Nick _lui-même_ était différent des autres. Greg aimait chaque chose de Nick Stokes. Son sourire, sa joie de vivre, sa sensibilité, sa manière de rire, ses yeux chocolat, son attitude protectrice et chaleureuse, sa timidité, sa silhouette musclée et rassurante, sa confiance envers les autres, son attachement aux témoins et victimes, sa présence pour ses amis, sa gentillesse, son accent du Texas, la douceur de ses gestes, ses blagues, ses taquineries…

Il aimait chaque chose de Nick, et il en souffrait comme il construisait son bonheur dessus.

L'analyse du téléphone finit par révéler le lien entre les deux enquêtes. Il était à peine passé les 23 heures lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent le coupable qui n'était pas – à l'étonnement général – Félix Mardan. En réalité, le voyou avait juste retiré le couteau du torse de la fille dont il était tombé amoureux, Julie Renders. Et le meurtrier, aussi horrible que cela soit, était le père, Mark Renders. Il avait assassiné la fille, Alice May, dont Catherine s'occupait de l'affaire. Il avait détruit son portable alors qu'elle essayait d'appeler la police, mais un morceau de l'appareil s'était coincé sous la semelle de sa chaussure. Par la suite, Julie avait découvert la vérité sur son père et lui avait demandé de venir à son appartement. Elle avait également appelé Félix pour qu'il vienne chez elle, peut-être par peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, ne lui expliquant rien mais lui demandant son aide. Mais Mark avait été le premier à débarquer chez elle, et elle n'avait pu résister à parler de sa découverte à son père, sans attendre de le faire en présence de son petit-ami Félix. Là était son erreur, erreur qui lui avait coûté la vie. S'en était suivi une dispute, au cours de laquelle dans un accès de rage, Mark avait planté un couteau de cuisine dans la poitrine de sa fille. Il avait fuit, retournant chez lui, paniqué. Mais le morceau du portable et un de ses cheveux étaient restés sur la scène de crime. Lorsque Félix était enfin arrivé, il avait découvert sa petite amie, agonisante. Elle était morte dans ses bras, brisant la lumière qu'elle lui apportait dans son cœur. Quand il avait ensuite réalisé qu'il était seul sur les lieux d'un crime, il avait à son tour paniqué, pensant qu'on l'accuserait et qu'alors, le meurtrier de Julie ne serait jamais puni. Aussi avait-il appelé depuis une cabine téléphonique la police, et était-il parti découvrir qui était celui qui venait de détruire sa raison d'exister. Fort heureusement pour le père, il avait été arrêté avant que Félix n'ait le temps de se venger.

En quelques minutes, trois vies pouvaient complètement changer, être détruites…

Greg soupira en pensant à la violence qui régnait dans cette ville, et rangea quelques outils dans son laboratoire avant d'en sortir. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, son cœur se mit soudainement à battre la chamade. Absorbé par l'enquête, il avait finit par ne _presque_ plus penser à la soirée qui l'attendait, mais maintenant, le stress et l'excitation revenaient en force. Il croisa Warrick dans les couloirs, et celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil, plein d'entrain.

- J'y vais !

- Okay, bonne soirée alors !

- T'aurais pas vu Catherine ?

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Greg, et il hocha de la tête. Et un autre de pari gagné, pas de chance Jacqui.

- Elle attendait à l'entrée de son bureau.

- Ah d'accord, merci !

- Passe une très bonne soirée alors ! En passant, tu as vu Nick, toi ?

Warrick haussa un sourcil interrogateur, étonné par cette question. Il observa rapidement Greg, puis répondit.

- Si, il était en train de parler avec Sara dans les vestiaires.

- Merci ! Amuse-toi bien avec Catherine, à demain soir Warrick !

Laissé ainsi pour compte, Warrick dévisagea le jeune homme s'éloigner d'un pas léger et murmura pour lui-même

- Heu… merci, toi aussi…

Greg allait ouvrir la porte des vestiaires lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Le chimiste se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Sara, qui rayonnait comme deux soleils en plein mois d'été.

- Oh, Greg ! S'exclama-t-elle, le prenant par les épaules pour l'embrasser.

- Hey, Sara ! Tu pars retrouver Grissom, toi, hein ?

La brune sourit de plus belle, ses joues se teintant de rouge. Puisqu'elle ne trouvait rien à répondre, son meilleur reprit.

- Empêche-le de passer toute la soirée à te parler de ses insectes, d'accord ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, répliqua-t-elle.

- Oui, je suis certain qu'elle a plus d'une idée en tête sur les manières de l'empêcher de parler tout court ! Lança une voix dans son dos.

Aussitôt, la poitrine de Greg se remplit de fourmillements et il jeta un coup d'œil dans les vestiaires, par-dessus Sara. Nick était assis sur le banc, une jambe repliée contre lui, son pied posé sur les planches en bois pendant qu'il faisait son lacet. Sara se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard alors que son ami blond rigolait.

- Ah, ah, ah ! T'es hilarant, Nick ! Ironisa-t-elle. Bon… J'y vais !

- Oui, ce serait malin d'arriver en retard, n'est-ce-pas ? Renchérit Greg.

Son amie voulu le frapper à la tête, mais il esquiva à temps en pénétrant dans le vestiaire et se rapprochant de Nick.

- Oh ça va vous deux ! Se défendit Sara, poings sur les hanches telle une mère grondant ses enfants. Vous feriez mieux de moins faire les fanfarons, les célibataires !

- Eh oui ! Mais libres comme l'air nous sommes ! S'exclama le jeune scientifique, d'un air faussement cérémonieux, bombant le torse.

Sa partenaire roula des yeux, et le rire de Nick réchauffa l'intérieur de Greg tandis qu'ils la regardaient partir.

Une fois seuls, les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant, un silence commençant à s'installer. Le cadet ouvrit son casier pour y prendre sa veste, y remettant sa blouse blanche, et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas que toute la soirée se passe avec une barrière de gêne entre eux, aussi étrange puisse être la situation. Ce fut la voix de son ami qui le tira de ses pensées.

- Alors heu… Ça marche toujours pour ce soir ?

C'était peut-être ça, alors… Nick craignait qu'il n'ait changé d'avis… Greg ne retint pas un sourire sincère, le laissa naître et grandir sur son visage, et il pivota sur lui-même pour croiser le regard hésitant du Texan.

- Mais bien sûr ! Enfin, sauf si toi tu as changé d'avis…

Les yeux de Nick étincelèrent et il ramena son autre pied sur le banc pour faire son second lacet.

- Et passer la soirée devant la TV avec un pot de pop-corn pour seul compagnon ? Merci bien !

- Ah, je vois ! Je sers de bouche-trou, en réalité !

Le CSI se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de son partenaire en prenant sa propre veste dans son casier, rigolant en le voyant se débattre pour lui échapper.

- T'as compris, c'est tout à fait ça, Greggo !

Une fois sur le parking, Nick observa sa voiture et celle de Greg, puis proposa en souriant qu'ils aillent ensemble jusqu'au « resto-bar » choisi, et repassent après chercher l'autre voiture. Le jeune blond accepta sans attendre, et ils montèrent donc dans le 4X4 de Nick. Dès que le véhicule se mit en route, son propriétaire au volant, Greg ressentit une agréable atmosphère les entourer. Dehors, la ville de Las Vegas commençait seulement à s'éveiller pour de vrai, cité de la vie nocturne, de l'amusement, de lumières, de jeux, et d'agitation. Les deux amis ne prononcèrent que quelques paroles durant le trajet, mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné qui les séparait cette fois-ci. Nick adressait à Greg des sourires chaleureux, et ce dernier en oubliait complètement le monde qui les entourait. Adieu Las Vegas, adieu les casinos, adieu la Saint Valentin. Il ne restait plus que cette voiture, et eux dedans. Après un moment, il se pencha en avant pour allumer la radio et trouva rapidement la chaîne de Rock, connaissant la fréquence par cœur. Satisfait, il se renfonça dans son siège et accompagna la batterie avec ses doigts, tapotant sur ses genoux. Nick le regard, une expression amusée et attendrie sur le visage, et il se rappela à temps qu'il conduisait pour reporter son attention sur la route et éviter de brûler un feu.

Greg n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans le bar proposé par le Texan, et il le découvrit donc en ouvrant les portes. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, ce qui n'étonna pas Greg étant donné qu'il se trouvait dans une rue moins fréquentée et éclairée que les grandes rues de Las Vegas. Mais à peine avaient-ils pénétré dedans, que le jeune blond trouva que le lieu dégageait un sentiment qu'il aurait qualifié par l'expression « Home Sweet Home ». Malgré quelques cœurs suspendus discrètement aux plafonds, le restaurant n'était pas décoré tant que ça, pas comme certaines places dans le centre de Vegas qui faisaient réaliser à quel point la Saint Valentin pouvait être une fête commerciale. Tout au fond de la salle, il y avait le « minibar », avec quelques personnes assises au comptoir, bière en main et discutant avec le barman. Celui-ci nettoyait un verre, entouré de ses étalages de boissons. Dans un coin, un juke-box laissait s'échapper de la musique, légère et agréable. La voix du chanteur était douce, une guitare et une simple percussion donnant le rythme_*****_. Elle n'allait pas trop fort, en fond, sans pour autant déranger les discussions de chacun. Un petit nombre – 3 maximum – de serveurs faisaient quand à eux des allées et venues entre les tables de la pièce. Elles étaient disposées d'une manière qui paraissait presque hasardeuse, parfois au milieu de la salle, parfois contre les murs. Quelques unes étaient légèrement en hauteur, la porte et ses environs étant légèrement surélevés par une estrade, quelques marches menant jusqu'au bar et les tables l'entourant. Certaines tables étaient justement occupées. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Greg compta un jeune couple d'une vingtaine d'années, un vieux couple d'une soixantaine, deux récents mariés vu la manière dont la femme fixait leurs alliances, et un groupe d'adolescents, trois garçons et une fille, ce qui rassura le chimiste alors qu'il commençait à craindre que la Saint Valentin n'ait casée tout le monde à part lui. Il adressa un sourire à l'un des garçons de la bande d'amis alors qu'il croisait son regard, se sentant de plus en plus détendu dans cet endroit. Mais c'était sans compter la main qui se posa sur son épaule.

- Alors, ça te convient ? J'te préviens, ils ont pas grand-chose sur leur carte, seulement…

Sursautant aux accents du Sud dans son oreille, le chimiste hocha de la tête, sa peau se réchauffant sous le contact de la main de Nick, malgré le tissu de son t-shirt les séparant.

- Pour une fois que je ne termine pas le travail avec un petit déjeuner, je ne vais pas me plaindre sur le menu !

- C'est vrai qu'on a fini vachement plus tôt aujourd'hui ! Renchérit le Texan en l'entrainant vers une table dans un coin du bar.

Greg s'installa en face de son ami et haussa un sourcil avec suffisance.

- Mmh, et grâce à qui… ?

Nick fit mine de réfléchir un moment, puis il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air innocent.

- Heu…Sara ?

- Ha ha ! Merci, Nicky…

Devant la mine renfrognée de son ami, le CSI rigola, se rendant compte qu'au fond de lui, Greg avait besoin quand même besoin d'encouragements et de félicitations pour garder son assurance. Il rectifia donc en roulant des yeux gentiment.

- Mais non, Greggo, grâce à toi !

Le chimiste se redressa sur sa chaise et sourit, amusé. Nick soupira et prit la carte pour frapper le haut de la tête de son ami avec.

- Tiens, et fais gaffe, tu vas attraper la grosse tête, je la vois déjà gonfler !

Seth, le plus jeune serveur du restaurant _John's Home_, sortit de la cuisine. Il se concentra à garder en équilibre le plat de spaghettis-bolognaise et le panini garni posés sur son bras, refermant la porte derrière lui. Ses yeux survolèrent la salle, et se posèrent sur les deux hommes dont il avait pris la commande. Il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui lui tombaient sur le front, et se dirigea vers eux. Les deux amis étaient en train de rire, dégageant une atmosphère de bonne humeur autour d'eux. Seth ne pouvait pas voir l'expression du plus élancé, qui lui tournait le dos. Mais l'autre, en revanche, regardait son partenaire comme s'il se trouvait en face de sa plus grande idole, les yeux brillant, mais avec un air protecteur également.

Le jeune serveur haussa des épaules et s'approcha d'eux. _John's Home_ était rarement bondé. Aussi avait-il fini par prendre l'habitude, pour passer le temps, d'observer les clients. Il essayait de deviner les relations entre eux, leurs travails, leurs caractères,… C'était une manière comme une autre de s'occuper. Et il était devenu plutôt bon à ça. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait, puisqu'il n'y avait jamais personne pour lui dire si ses suppositions sur les clients étaient justes.

Dès qu'il arriva près de la table des deux hommes, il eut l'impression de briser quelque chose, de pénétrer dans un espace où il n'avait pas sa place. Mais deux sourires l'accueillirent lorsqu'il demanda.

- Heu… Les pâtes, c'était pour…

- Pour moi ! S'exclama presque le blond.

Seth acquiesça et leur déposa leur plat sur la table, devant eux. Il s'assura qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre, puis s'éloigna discrètement. Lorsqu'il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, les deux hommes s'étaient déjà remis à rire et à parler avec un grand sourire. Et bien qu'il ne connaisse rien d'eux, Seth s'étonna d'envier cette complicité qui semblait les relier.

- Attends, tu plaisantes, là ?

Greg se figea, couverts au-dessus de l'assiette. Il interrogea son ami du regard.

- Tu… coupes tes spaghettis ? Continua Nick, autant surpris qu'amusé.

- Ben quoi ? Se défendit le chimiste. C'est plus facile comme ça !

Le Texan ricana et secoua lentement la tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, venant de toi ?

- Parce que tu me connais bien ?

Involontairement, la plaisanterie de Greg fit s'enflammer les joues de Nick. Parce que, toute taquinerie qu'elle soit, elle avait un fond de vérité. En effet, Nick le connaissait bien. Il savait que Greg aimait les friandises. Il savait par cœur sa marque préférée de café. Il savait que le jeune chimiste n'aimait pas les complications quand il mangeait. D'où les spaghettis coupés. Il savait que la saison que Greg aimait le plus était l'été, où il pouvait se promener en t-shirt dans les couloirs des laboratoires. Mais il savait aussi que lorsque c'était l'hiver, le chimiste était le premier à déclencher des batailles de boules de neige. Il savait qu'il aimait mieux les chats que les chiens. Il savait qu'il avait souvent du mal à se lever le matin, d'où ses fréquents retards. Il savait quels étaient ses groupes favoris de Rock.

Mais tous ces détails qu'il savait étaient traîtres. Ils représentaient la preuve indéniable que Nick y prêtait attention, qu'il observait régulièrement son cadet. Il n'aurait jamais pu dire combien de sucre prenait Warrick dans son café. Il ignorait quels étaient les musiciens préférés de Catherine. La seule chose qu'il connaissait des préférences alimentaires de Sara était qu'elle soit végétarienne. Nick connaissait ses amis, mais pas aussi bien que Greg. Parce qu'il retenait chaque chose qu'il apprenait concernant ce dernier.

Le Texan se reprit vite et espéra que son trouble était passé inaperçu.

- Mais non, Greg, c'est parce que ce sont les gamins qui font ça…

Greg lui tira alors aussitôt la langue, donnant un air de vérité à cette réplique.

Malgré les plusieurs années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, les deux partenaires n'avaient jamais autant parlé. Pour ce qui leur semblait être la première fois de leur vie, ils avaient en face d'eux une personne qu'ils ne souhaitaient jamais voir s'arrêter de parler une seule seconde, et leur donnait en même temps l'envie de lui raconter toute sa vie.

Greg commença par lui parler des moments passés avec ses grands-parents, Papa Olaf et Nana Olaf. Il décrivait avec des yeux rêveurs et brillants complètement replongé en enfance les journées de pêche, les fêtes norvégiennes auxquelles ils participaient, les dîners de famille, et les goûters d'anniversaire. Il apprit également nombreuses coutumes de son pays d'origine à Nick, lui disant par exemple qu'à la Saint Valentin, voir un couple d'oiseaux était signe de proche amour et d'arrivée du printemps. La fête de la Saint Valentin, en Norvège, n'était que récente, importée des autres pays. Mais à présent, elle faisait partie des fêtes habituelles et appréciées par chacun. Il apprit également au Texan que c'était son grand-père qui avait fait naître sa passion pour les sciences et la chimie. Il lui avait offert dès son plus jeune âge toutes sortes de valises, de « kit » de scientifique, et devant la joie de Greg, ne s'était plus arrêté de le faire.

Lorsque c'était à Nick de parler de lui, le Texan constata que le blond s'intéressait particulièrement à ses sept frères et sœurs. Fils unique, il essayait de s'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler une famille si nombreuse, et Nick ne manquait pas d'anecdotes à ce sujet.

Il énuméra alors ses souvenirs comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, offrant à Greg tout ce dont il se rappelait. Les courses dans les champs de blé avec son frère. Les chevauchées de poneys avec un autre. Les pièces de théâtre qu'une des ses sœurs organisait et le « forçait » à regarder pour avoir des conseils. Les blagues par téléphone qu'il faisait avec la plus jeune des filles. Les chiens qu'une troisième recueillait et qu'il aidait à soigner. Les repas en famille pendant lesquelles ils se chamaillaient pour avoir la meilleur part du repas. Les journées passées à travailler ensemble dans la ferme que leurs parents tenaient. Le soir, l'ainée qui leur lisait à tous un livre d'aventures, au coin du feu, chacun assis sur un coussin ou couché sur le ventre. Le matin, ceux qui avaient du mal à se lever réveillés par les autres. Les après-midi où ils partaient tous jouer dans la forêt.

Puis, les deux hommes s'écartèrent du passé et abordèrent leur présent. Les sujets se succédèrent sans avoir besoin d'être reliés, d'avoir un quelconque rapport. Greg parla avec passion de son attirance pour « Le vieux Las Vegas », du livre qu'il écrivait à ce propos, et fut plus que ravi de voir l'expression impressionnée et intéressée de son compagnon. Ce dernier lui posa un tas de questions et sentit son cœur se réchauffer à la vue du sourire étincelant du scientifique.

Ils en oubliaient presque de manger et, les observant de loin, Seth manqua même d'aller les trouver pour s'assurer que les plats leur convenait. Mais il sut que cela était inutile quand le plus musclé des deux proposa au blond de goûter son panini, et que le jeune homme accepta avec joie, avant de retourner finalement à ses pâtes après une grimace, un rire et une tape reçue sur le crâne.

Greg sortit des toilettes pour homme, secouant la tête pour faire partir les gouttes de ses mèches, provenant de quand il s'était aspergé le visage d'eau. A présent qu'il était seul, il se rendait compte que son ventre n'était plus noué depuis longtemps. Il s'était accoutumé à cette soirée pour le moins particulière, et se sentait étrangement à l'aise. Pour peu, il se serait habitué à cette situation… Non. Il ne fallait pas commencer à se monter la tête. Le jeune chimiste remarqua le serveur à la chevelure noire de jais qui les avait servis, debout prêt du bar. Il sourit et se lécha les lèvres à l'idée du dessert qu'il allait commander. Il s'approcha donc du garçon et demanda une crème glacée, hésitant un instant entre plusieurs goûts. Lorsque le serveur l'interrogea à propos de « votre ami qui ne prend pas de dessert ? », Greg commanda une part de tarte aux cerises pour Nick. Ce n'est qu'une fois le serveur parti en cuisine qu'il se rendit compte de son geste. Cela ne se faisait peut-être pas… Il aurait du aller demander au Texan ce qu'il voulait, non ?

Bah ! Nick comprendrait ! Et s'il n'aimait pas, Greg mangerait les deux desserts, ce n'était pas bien grave, au contraire. Rassuré, il retourna donc vers la table, où le CSI l'attendait avec un sourire.

Nick regarda Greg s'approcher de leur table, se faufilant avec souplesse entre les autres clients. Parfois, le Texan se demandait comment Greg faisait-il pour garder une telle stature élancée, avec tout ce qu'il pouvait avaler en un seul repas. Il esquissa un sourire amusé lorsque le chimiste manqua de faire tomber le verre d'un des quatre jeunes à la table voisine. Tandis que Greg s'excusait d'un de ses regards charmeurs, Nick sentit son estomac se nouer. Il commençait à regretter son geste, après que le jeune scientifique se soit éclipsé un instant aux toilettes. Greg n'allait-il pas mal interpréter cet « achat » ? Il était de toute manière trop tard, le blond était de retour et se laissait tomber sur sa chaise. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

- Heu… Nick ?

Le concerné releva les yeux, et Greg continua.

- Je nous ai commandé deux desserts sur un coup de tête mais je ne sais pas si tu…

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, il se massa l'arrière de la nuque et eut un petit rire gêné qui le rendit encore plus adorable qu'il ne l'était déjà aux yeux de Nick. Celui-ci sourit chaleureusement et secoua la tête.

- Aucun problème !

- Une tarte aux cerises, ça te va j'espère ?

- Oui, parfait ! Merci, G' !

Greg frissonna à ce surnom. Il constata alors que le CSI tenait en main une petite boite bleue, la triturant distraitement.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda le blond, intrigué.

Haussant des épaules, Nick se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage.

- Heu… Eh bien, c'est pour toi… En fait, y'a une vieille femme qui passait dans le resto auprès des tables, pour vendre ses trucs, et j'ai pas su dire non…

Greg leva un sourcil, intéressé, et repéra une petite dame au visage enroulé dans son châle, tenant un paquet de roses et un grand sac en plastique dans chaque main. Elle était en train de parler avec insistance au couple de mariés, et l'homme finit par lui acheter une rose rouge et une petite boîte rouge qu'elle sortit du sac. Il tendit tout d'abord la fleur à sa femme, qui sourit de plus belle, rougissant autant que son cadeau.

- J'ai jamais réussi à remballer ces vendeurs, quelle que soit leur marchandise, reprit le Texan. Je me suis déjà retrouvé avec trois d'entre eux à ma table, ils avaient du se faire passer le mot entre eux… Je suis un parfait pigeon, pour ce genre de trucs…

Greg rigola, reconnaissant bien là son ami. Il tendit la main, et Nick mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il sursauta et lui donna son achat, l'observant en silence l'ouvrir.

La boîte contenait deux beaux bracelets brésiliens, aux fils de couleurs différentes s'entrecroisant avec grâce. Greg hésita le cœur battant. Comment devait – _pouvait_ – il interpréter ce cadeau ? Non. Il fallait garder les idées claires, ne pas s'inventer des choses où il n'y en avait pas, éviter toute déception. Nick l'avait dit, il ne savait pas dire non à ces vendeurs, d'où cet achat. Mais toujours était-il que ce cadeau illuminait encore plus sa soirée. Il glissa un des bracelets dans sa poche et enroula le deuxième autour de son poignet gauche. Se débattant pour l'attacher, il finit par avoir recours à l'aide de ses dents. De son côté, Nick le regarda en avalant sa salive. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Le bracelet allait parfaitement bien au chimiste. _Trop bien_, même, pensa-t-il avec des fourmillements dans la poitrine. Jetant un coup d'œil au couple à quelques tables d'eux, il remarqua que la femme avait à présent au poignet un pareil bracelet, et était en train d'attacher le deuxième autour de celui de son mari, riant sans retenue de joie. Nick aurait aimé être à sa place. Il aurait aimé, après avoir offert la boîte à Greg, lui avoir prit la main, et lui avoir attaché lui-même ce bracelet autour de son parfait poignet.

Ce fut le chimiste qui le sortit de ses pensées, lui adressant un sourire éclatant et s'exclamant.

- Merci, Nick ! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un à qui donner le deuxième !

Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, le CSI étouffa un soupir et acquiesça, se forçant à sourire à son tour.

- Heureusement que t'as pas besoin de la Saint Valentin pour ça, pas vrai ?

Et voilà. Une fois de plus, les deux partenaires rirent faussement. Une fois de plus, ils s'efforcèrent de cacher leur déception. Une fois de plus, ils se mentirent à eux-mêmes et laissèrent la crainte les empêcher de faire un pas en avant.

Seth observa encore un moment les deux hommes. Il prit la commande du dessert du vieux couple, puis alla chercher les pâtisseries que le blond avait commandées. Il s'approcha des deux compagnons et leur servit la glace et la tarte, accueillit avec joie. Lui qui avait horreur des sucreries, il ne comprendrait jamais le bonheur de ses clients à l'arrivée du dessert. Le plat principal, comme son nom l'indiquait, n'était-il pas la chose essentielle d'un repas ? Pourquoi attendre la fin impatiemment plutôt que d'apprécier ce que l'on mangeait ? Non, décidément, Seth se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas trop différent des autres que pour être humain… Les Marsiens aimaient-ils le chocolat et le sucre ? Sans doute pas… Peut-être n'en avaient-ils même pas, sur leur planète… Oui, c'était ça. Il devait avoir découvert ses origines à l'instant même, en plein milieu de son travail. Maintenant… Était-ce papa ou maman qui provenait de Mars et se faisait passer pour humain ou humaine ?

Houlà… Voilà qu'il divaguait, encore une fois de plus… Sa famille et ses amis passaient leurs journées à lui dire de moins rêver, de redescendre de son nuage. Ah ! Peut-être était-il un Ange, et non pas un Marsien, en fin de compte ! Les Anges aimaient-ils les pâtisseries ? Bon sang… Son imagination l'inquiétait sérieusement par moment… Mais… En parlant d'imagination… Il n'écoutait même plus la commande que lui disait les adolescents. L'homme aux airs de Texan… Était-il _vraiment_ en train de nourrir son ami – en tout cas Seth avait déduit que c'était son ami – à la fourchette ?

S'efforçant pour que sa main ne tremble pas, Nick fixa Greg mettre en bouche le morceau de tarte au bout de la fourchette qu'il tenait. Le Texan sentit son estomac se nouer aux lèvres fines glissant sur _son_ couvert. Son cœur s'emballa encore plus lorsqu'une langue alla lécher les bords de cette bouche tellement attirante, faisant disparaître les miettes de la pâtisserie.

- Alors ? Lança Nick en contrôlant de son mieux les tremblements de sa voix.

Greg avala lentement puis secoua la tête.

- Pas assez sucré !

- T'es irrécupérable, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

Le chimiste se figea. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? Non. Attends. Tu l'as déjà fait, pas vrai ? C'est de l'humour. De l'humour. Détends-toi. Voilà. Souris. Allez, Greg, naturel. Regarde, Nick rigole. C'est bon. Il n'a rien remarqué. Eh bien. T'aimes jouer avec le feu, toi… .Ça va encore durer longtemps, comme ça ? Bah, eh, à quoi tu penses, là ? Tu veux quoi ? Lui lâcher soudainement un « Oh, ben en fait Nick, moi je t'aime vraiment, et j'ai juste très envie de te sauter dessus dès que je te vois. » Ouais. C'est super comme idée, ça… Concentre-toi plutôt sur ce qu'il est en train de te dire, idiot. Regarde-le… Comme il est beau, quand il sourit…

Seth n'aurait jamais cru qu'un dessert pourrait mettre tant de temps à être mangé. Il ne fallait pas si longtemps pour avaler une glace et une tarte, si ? A croire qu'ils ne voulaient pas partir du restaurant, ces deux là. La bande de jeunes finit par partir. Ils prirent pourtant un quart d'heure à essayer de s'arranger pour qui payait quelle chose. Mignon, mais un peu fatiguant les « Eh mais moi, j'ai pas bu de votre truc ! » « Oh, les gars, et les desserts, qui s'en occupe ? » « Moi j'ai déjà payé l'entrée ! » bon… Serveur n'égale pas baby-sitter ou médiateur, et encore moins comptable, hein. Mais ils avaient fini par s'arranger, et étaient sortis bras dessus bras dessous. Le tour du vieux couple était venu – étonnant d'ailleurs qu'ils aillent se coucher si tard, à leur âge – et ils s'étaient levés, plissant les yeux vers le couple de jeunes mariés qui s'embrassait – oui, bon, peut-être avec un peu trop de passion c'est vrai – sous les cœurs en papier suspendus au plafond. Ne restait donc plus que le jeune couple, qui avait bientôt fini, les deux hommes, et quelques habitués au bar.

Lorsque le « Texan » - vu son accent, Seth en était presque sûr à présent – se décida à payer l'addition, son ami ne se faisant pas prier pour être « invité », le jeune serveur les observa discrètement remettre leurs chaises sous la table et sortir de _John's Home_ en rigolant à une blague du blond. Seth regretta presque de ne jamais pouvoir connaître la nature de la relation qui liait ces deux hommes. A présent, il comprenait – en partie – pourquoi son petit ami, Nathan, pouvait tant être accro à ses séries télévisées que Seth qualifiait « d'histoires pour petites adolescentes naïves » et dont le seul intérêt était de savoir qui était le père de qui, quelle fille était en couple avec quel garçon, et qui trompait son mari avec son patron ou le voisin.

Mais, qui sait !, ces deux clients reviendraient peut-être, et cette fois-là, Seth se dit qu'essayer de découvrir ce qu'il y avait entre eux n'était pas une idée si ridicule.

L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Greg, vêtu uniquement d'un gilet. Le froid lui mordilla le visage, et le vent le poussa à se frictionner énergiquement les bras. Il s'apprêtait à se tourner pour parler à Nick, lorsque quelque chose se déposa sur ses épaules. Il sursauta et croisa le regard bienveillant de son ami. Les joues légèrement rouges, le Texan esquissa un sourire tandis que le chimiste observait le manteau qu'il venait de mettre sur lui.

- Tu t'habilles trop froidement, Greggo ! On n'est pas en été… Le réprimanda Nick, apparemment insensible au froid alors qu'il n'avait maintenant plus que son sweat à capuche pour l'en protéger.

Greg sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais il resserra sans s'en rendre compte la veste autour de lui. Une odeur de bois, de parfum masculin, et une autre senteur unique à Nick le submergea, lui donnant encore plus le tournis que n'importe quel alcool. Henry avait raison, l'odeur de celui que l'on aimait surpassait celle de n'importe qui d'autre…

- Mais, heu… Bafouilla-t-il.

- T'inquiète ! Le coupa le Texan. C'est toi qui me donne froid, avec ton t-shirt et ta petite veste !

Le blond hésita encore un moment, puis un sourire éclaira son visage et il remercia son ami.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas léger le long des restaurants et magasins, se dirigeant vers la voiture de Nick. Greg écoutait avec attention le CSI parler en accompagnant de mouvements de mains ses paroles.

De la buée s'échappait de la bouche de Nick. Le jeune scientifique fixait cette dernière comme si elle l'appelait. Quel goût pouvait-elle bien avoir ? Salée, telle la saveur sauvage que dégageait Nick ? Ou au contraire, douce et sucrée comme l'expression de son sourire ? Cette bouche dont il avait à tant de reprises rêvé se poser sur la sienne. Ces lèvres qui libéraient des phrases tendres et rassurantes. Cette bouche par moment si proche, mais qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas se permettre de toucher…

La vue du 4X4 tira Greg de sa rêverie. Il s'était pourtant dit d'arrêter de penser à des choses de ce genre… Mais autant demander à Grissom de tuer lui-même des insectes. Nick s'arrêta de parler et ouvrit la portière du passager, du côté du trottoir. Le chimiste le remercia d'un sourire et se pencha pour monter dans la voiture. Mais il se figea avant d'être à l'intérieur et se retourna dans l'idée de rendre au Texan sa veste. Il se retrouva ainsi à quelques centimètres de lui. Nick avait une main posée sur la paroi de la voiture et l'autre tenait toujours la portière ouverte.

Coincé de cette manière, le véhicule dans son dos, le CSI devant lui, un bras du Texan de chacun de ses côtés, Greg sentit son estomac se nouer plus que jamais. Nick lui souriait, ignorant le trouble qu'il était en train de déclencher chez son ami.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Les intonations avec cet accent du Sud furent un déclencheur. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait, le jeune scientifique s'approcha de son ainé et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un simple frôlement mais il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il recula aussitôt, son dos se collant contre la voiture.

Pourtant, il ne dit pas un mot. Pour dire quoi, de toute manière ? Une explication ? Il n'en avait pas. Une excuse ? Il ne voulait pas. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se fixer, sans bouger. Nick le regardait d'une façon indéchiffrable. Une personne passa derrière lui, et Greg eut l'étrange impression de la voir marcher au ralenti. C'était comme si le temps allait de plus en plus lentement, jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. Il ne ressentait même pas de peur, ou de stress. Il aurait du, non ? Il allait perdre son meilleur ami, d'un instant à l'autre…

Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait, c'était se plonger dans ces deux yeux bruns posés sur lui. Et tout à coup, Nick avança vers lui et réunit pour la deuxième fois leurs bouches. La surprise déclencha des centaines des picotements dans la poitrine de Greg. Ses poumons se bloquèrent, coupant sa respiration. Ses membres se figèrent, son cœur se mit à battre comme jamais, un feu d'artifice explosa en lui. Une main se posant sur sa hanche le sortit alors de sa torpeur. Ecartant pour cet instant les questions, le jeune chimiste attrapa le Texan par le col comme si sa vie en dépendait, et entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Ce qu'il arrivait dépassait le plus beau de ses rêves. Tout semblait gagner en intensité. La caresse de Nick dans sa nuque. Le goût du Texan envahissant sa bouche. Son odeur si enivrante. La douceur de sa peau tandis que Greg faisait glisser sa main jusqu'à sa chevelure. Ces cheveux dans lesquels il pouvait justement à présent plonger sa main. Cette chaleur apaisante que dégageait le CSI. Ce bras entourant sa taille pour le serrer plus fort contre cette poitrine musclée. Et cette voix murmurant son prénom comme si c'était la première fois, sur ses lèvres, continuant de l'embrasser.

- Greg…

Se séparant légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir se regarder, ils lurent dans les yeux de l'autre la même chose. Ils se fixèrent avec intensité, remarquant chez l'autre leur propre lueur mélangeant désir, bonheur, hésitation et surprise. Ils semblaient se redécouvrir, alors qu'ils avaient l'impression de se connaître par cœur. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, les mêmes pensées tournant dans leur esprit comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

L'avaient-ils vraiment fait ? Avaient-ils enfin dépassés leur crainte ? Greg avait-il embrassé ses lèvres ? Nick avait-il répondu à ce baiser ? Étaient-ils en train de mettre fin à ce jeu dans lequel ils se tournaient autour sans jamais oser se lancer ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Nick alors qu'il soufflait.

- Depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire ça…

Greg l'attira dans un autre baiser puis chuchota à son tour, dans son cou.

- Je suis sûr que j'en avais envie depuis plus longtemps.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Greg…

- Quoi ?

Le Texan se lécha les lèvres et fixa Greg avec un soudain sérieux et une inquiétude mal dissimulée.

- Est-ce-que…

- Oui ? Quoi ?

- Tu es sérieux… ?

- Hein ?

- Je veux dire…

Nick baissa les yeux, hésitant. Comprenant pour finir sa crainte, Greg eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

- Idiot… Evidemment que je le suis…

Le chimiste remarqua les joues de son partenaire rougir alors que le soulagement et la joie faisaient étinceler ses yeux qu'il avait relevés. Sans attendre de réponse, Greg l'embrassa à nouveau, certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de faire ça. Il sortit alors de sa poche le deuxième petit bracelet brésilien et le noua discrètement autour du poignet de Nick.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Nicky…

- Oui. La meilleure de toutes, Greggo…

OOOOOO oooooo OOOOOOO oooooo OOOOOOO ooooo

Et voilà, c'est terminé ! J'ai fait très attention aux fautes d'orthographe, j'espère ne pas en avoir oublié XD Ma seule vraie frustration : je préfère la mise en page sur Word... T.T Enfin bon XD Je vous serais reconnaissante à jamais si vous me laissez un review ! X3 C'est la Saint Valentin, soyez gentils *yeux larmoyants* XD Encore merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Je trouve que Nick et Greg sont tous simplement parfaits ensemble ! X3


End file.
